1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer program product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer program product for informing a teleconference participant that a person-of-interest has become active within the teleconference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teleconferencing allows three or more persons located in geographically disparate areas, whether in different states, cities, or in different offices of a building, to participate in a telephone call with one another. As businesses strive to cut costs such as travel, meals, and lodging related to “face-to-face” meetings, teleconferencing has continued to gain in popularity.
Many businesses have come to rely upon designated teleconference numbers that can be reserved for a period of use. Each participant can join the conference call, or teleconference, by calling one central teleconference number. If the teleconference number is toll-free, the participants can join the teleconference without having to pay long distance charges or other connection fees. Frequently, each teleconference in which a person is to participate is accessed through a different teleconference number. Many teleconferencing services also require participants to provide some sort of identifier before the participant can be joined to a conference call. The identifier can be a personalized identifier or can be an access code associated with the scheduled teleconference.
Many teleconference systems provide an alert when a new participant joins the conference. However, these systems do not provide notification of the identity of the newly joined party.